


Risibles amours-好笑的爱

by Zweileben



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Actually an akward story, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Seducing, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), 作者显然是疯啦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweileben/pseuds/Zweileben
Summary: 康纳近来被两件事困扰：一是愈发频繁且毫无来由的头痛，二是突然所有人都用看小企鹅的眼神看他。这事儿搞不好和马库斯和另一个人有关——可这和他有什么关系？
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), 马库斯/康纳
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这几天这个尴尬的故事一直在我脑海里盘旋，严重影响了我填坑的进度。So ,there it is.

会议进行到四分之三时康纳闭上了眼睛，侧过头，食指用力碾过额角。这个计划外的行为让会议有了五秒钟不自然的停顿。所有人都没有发声，没有询问，视线却忍不住朝那个方向移去，又立刻收回来。这种沉默恰似容忍一只鸽子停留在肩头，用小而坚硬的喙轻轻敲打着纽扣。

“……抱歉。”康纳点点头，神情回复平常，“议题继续。基于12日与联邦政府达成的初始协定，耶利哥将在接下来的谈判中保持原有立场……”

所有人都低下了头，除了马库斯。他在康纳发言时不停地朝他望，神情专注到能让任何一个人类本能地感到不适。康纳偶尔瞥他一眼，他立即把视线转了回去。

会议结束。他们回到各自的岗位继续为看似宏伟壮丽实则琐碎连篇的革命事业不懈奋斗。康纳朝门口走去。他今天还得回警署一趟，去做一些交接工作。

马库斯在他跨出门之前叫住了他：“康纳，你……还好吗？”

就算康纳对这个过于模糊的问候感到困惑，他也没有表现出来：“我当然很好，马库斯。这是一个问题吗？”

“不，只是……”马库斯犹豫了一下，“你今天在会议上是怎么回事？之前……好像也有类似的情况。”

“我的机体常规排查一切正常。我觉得这不应该成其为问题。”康纳眨眨眼，“我还远远没有到超荷运转的程度，如果你是在考虑这个。”

“你知道我问的不是这个。”

“我当时只是……”康纳斟酌了一会儿，却发现他无法找到一个准确的词来描述他当时的感受。无数个工科名词被否决了。机体一切正常，他也没有过载。完全不是那么回事儿。他开始寻找人类语言中意义接近的词，它们的使用场合，它们的生物学意义，惯用型……最终他勉强选了一个听起来像那么一回事的。

“…… **头疼** 。”他解释道。

马库斯露出像是挨了一枪的表情。

康纳不想在这个闲枝末节上过多纠缠。他向愣在原地的马库斯点点头，离开了。工作约定的时间是三点，他从不迟到。

* * *

一开始，康纳都没有注意到季节的更替。无非是气候的些许转换，街上行人的衣着变化，商店音乐的更替和更多种类的应季鲜花。然而这鲜花也不是自然的造物，它们从二十四小时不停班的太阳能温房里长出来，被裹上保鲜袋送到各处，等待腐烂。实话说吧，底特律压根没有什么春天。

但春天的确是来了。他自出生以来第一次去往底特律之外的地方便是在这个春天。这个面目模糊的，散发着钢水冷却之后气味的春天。他一路向西，飞到加州，惊奇于那里的阳光。交涉很顺利，一笔不菲的资金打入机构账户，一份隐秘的合约被锁进了保险箱。双方各取所需，皆大欢喜。私密的晚宴上一位女明星亲吻康纳的脸颊，给他别上了一枝红色风信子。他隐晦而坚决地表明了自己的立场，但这位女士只是咯咯地笑起来。她说：“我当然不是 **那个** 意思，男孩儿。我只是想提醒你：春天到了。”

康纳回到底特律， 为春天的到来做了一些事。他抽空去了一趟汉克家，做了一次春季扫除。圣克莱尔湖边的草屑和沙砾塞满了他衣服边角，他花了一点时间才把粘在布料上的狗毛全清出来，揉成一个小毛球。他坐在汉克家的沙发上干这事的时候，相扑先生啪嗒啪嗒地溜过来舔他的手，嗅嗅自己的毛发，打了个喷嚏，走了。一盆秋海棠被置于他的桌上，每天八点到十二点，他将它搬到窗前晒太阳。树叶斑驳的光影掠过灰色的桌面，暖风从每一条缝隙里吹进来。康纳坐在椅子上，看着数据与表格在屏幕上排成一列多米诺骨牌。春天就在这时溜进来，在他发梢落下一吻。他用食指让这个吻点到即止。但他在想的是一些与春天无关的事。

一开始，他只当那是程序运算时偶有的交错现象。某个时刻，他闭上眼睛，细雨落在眼睑上。他看见蓝色的细流随着神经网络扩散开，化作萤光升上来。他被那蓝色的光点短暂地遮蔽了视线，随后便是一道白光刺进，无数纷杂的声音在耳畔响起。那白光穿透了他，从上往下，带着愈加庞大的噪音与冰凉。他像是第一次触摸冰的人，感到灼烧般的寒冷。而他无可抵御，无法理解这种感受。他几乎是忐忑不安地等待白光消陨的那一刻，最后——

寂静随黑暗一同降临。

从某种意义上来说，他并没有骗马库斯。体感模块的反馈数据与他的云网络信息匹配，这种感觉的确很类似人类的“头痛”，也许他只是现在还缺少足够的复杂度去理解这种感受。但他又明白，这不是那么一回事。这种情况出现几乎没有什么规律，有时几天都不出现一次，有时候一天出现好几次。康纳把出现频率超过三次的日数收集起来，对它们进行模糊分析。最终他得到了结果：这几天唯一的共同点是他都与马库斯见过面。

没有理由，他想，能证明这两者之间有什么联系。只不过是统计学上常见的误区，像是夏日水母致死率和草莓冰淇淋销量的联系…… _水母和冰淇淋……它们在海水里游来游去……游来游去……_ _  
_ 他开始匹配水母的种类时汉克走了过来，从背后敲了一下他的肩膀：“瞧我发现了什么，”汉克说，“你居然也会在工作时走神。”

“我在想事。”康纳解释道。

“哈，”汉克嗤笑一声，“我的直觉告诉我那与工作无关——这意味着，那得是件有点意思的事儿。”

“确实与警局的工作无关，”他承认，“但并不怎么有意思。事实上它已经干扰到了我在 _那边_ 的工作。”

“怎么，有人想泡你？还是个仿生人？”汉克翻了个白眼，“得，我知道这种事我没有发言权……先不谈这个。看 **这儿** ，”他炫耀似的抖开一张纸，“局里的聘请书，官方正式。电子版的刚刚发你工作邮箱了……还有你的社保号和工资单——妈的你真的需要这个？好啦，不管怎么说……”

“恭喜你被底特律警署正式聘用，小子。”汉克拍拍他的肩膀。

他站起来，用双手接过那张轻飘飘的纸。动作有点儿庄重过头。汉克又在笑他了。

“顺便一提，菜鸟，你的警服在更衣室。以后记得穿对的制服上工。没错，天天都得穿。”

“明白了。”他看了一眼自己身上模控生命的制服，说，“我会按规章办事的。”

“全他妈狗屁，”在他走向更衣室的路上，他听见汉克在后面小声嘀咕，“没一个乖乖听话的……总是如此……”

“……你们都是这样的。”他说。

他选择忽略以上对话。人类有时会发表没有意义的言论。他加快脚步走到更衣室，打开那个显示着他的名字而非编号的储物柜。他脱下自己的外衣，瞥了一眼那上面的编号，将它整齐地叠起来，放进柜子里。

* * *

过去的事件模糊不清，像是水消失在水中。康纳在又一个滞留在耶利哥的夜晚感受到那如同浸泡于温水中的恍惚。他知道自己曾在某个又黑又大的地方走过，鞋子踏在地上发出微响。那里有着朽木和尘埃的气味。窗外雪静静地飘落到地上。他就站在那儿，在一个角落，一个人……他记得寒冷和衣服上的水蒸发的感觉。 _一个人……_

他睁开眼睛，看着脚下柔软的地毯和周围各自忙碌的仿生人。这段记忆究竟来自于何处呢？他一遍又一遍地在自己的记忆数据库里翻找，试图找到那些失落的东西。他进入花园，但那里什么都没有。什么都没有，除了红色的岩石下的影子与干涸的大地。因为他过去的某个选择，他已经 **失去** 了某些事物，他知道。这些东西他将永远无法挽回，这他也知道。现在他只是努力地试图找到当初他选择放弃它们的理由而已。

最终他的努力是徒劳的。

他在原地静默片刻，闭闭眼，向前走去。

康纳像猫一样轻轻踱过走廊，白色的灯随他走近一格格打开。他走近那扇门，在敲门之前听到了一场压抑的争吵。他并无意偷听，但无处可去，便旁听了大半对话。争执的双方他倒都认识，只是他们所争执的主题对他而言像个谜。

“我简直不能相信你是这种家伙。”先是诺丝的声音。

“我以为我们已经讨论过这个话题了。”这是马库斯的声音。

“听着，没有人应该被这样对待，没有人应该在做了那些事后被人 **如此** 对待！”她的声音提高了些，“这并不公正。哪怕他本人回避这个话题，你也必须亲自和他挑明这事儿。他救了我，他救了我们 **所有人** 。”

“我从未想要否认这一点，”马库斯说，“但是诺丝，我不是因为这个才迟迟不谈此事……我有我的 **理由** 。”

“我觉得没有什么理由能……等下，你之前……妈的，”鞋跟蹬地声，“是我想象的那个理由吗？”

“恐怕是。”

“操。”康纳现在完全能模拟出诺丝此刻震惊的神情来，尽管他不太明白这有什么可震惊的。“我是说—— **操** 。马，库，斯。是你疯了还是我疯了？”

“我真希望是我疯了，但很遗憾的是我们俩现在应该神智都还很清醒。”

“我不明白。”

“我也不明白。”

“……他知道这事儿吗？ **第二件** ，我是说。”

“应该不知道。”

“但是马库斯，这件事是不会自己解决的。顺其自然行不通。这已经不再单纯是你们两人的私事——至少前一件不是。它已经影响到耶利哥作为一个团体的凝聚力了……”

“我会找个时间和他说这个的。”

“……那第二件呢？”

“实话说，我觉得这整件事都太……匪夷所思了。即使这就是我的事—— **我们** 的事。我现在实在找不出让人信服的解释。”

“但是？”

“我会尝试，诺丝。我不会对自己的心视而不见，”马库斯说，“你知道我是个什么样的人。”

“行吧。”长长的叹息声。脚步声。康纳退后几步，几乎贴上墙壁。

门一下滑开，诺丝的脸出现在他眼前。她瞪着他，仿佛后者是出现在南极馆之外的小企鹅。

“……噢，康纳，嗨。”她僵硬地打了个招呼，“我还有事先走了。”

“康纳，”她走出几步之后又转过身，“和里面那个家伙好好谈谈！”她的表情又恢复成平日的坚定了。

他莫名其妙地点点头。这一整件事儿都莫名其妙，连马库斯都变得莫名其妙起来。他走进去的时候，马库斯几乎从椅子上跳起来。

“我们有什么需要谈谈的吗？”他问。

“呃，康纳……”马库斯露出迟疑的表情。当人们明知某事大错特错却又不得不去做这事儿的时候就是这表情。

马库斯还没来得及说什么，康纳突然低下头，用手揉揉额角，发出一声几不可闻的呻吟。

“头？”马库斯问。

“嗯。”康纳困惑地抬起脸。现在看来，头疼的确和马库斯存在一些联系，但他不知道那是什么。又一个谜。他不喜欢没有答案的谜。

“……你想要……谈谈这个吗，康纳？”

“我不觉得这应该被放在第一优先项，”康纳认真地说，“我们现在得为明天的谈判和后天的发布会作准备。协议00178DBC，关于耶利哥权限的，记得吗？”

马库斯定定地看着他，然后叹了口气，瘫回椅子上。他侧过头，看起来懊悔不已又如释重负。康纳听见他咕哝道：“当然，当然……工作优先。”

* * *

康纳感觉自己被困在了一个玻璃迷宫里，看着外面的人和世界在他咫尺之遥匆匆行过，而他走不出去。突然之间所有人都用看着小企鹅的眼神看着他，所有人的表情都似乎另有深意，所有人都心照不宣地只字不提。他想要张口询问，他们便抽身走开，好像打定主意要让他困惑不已。

他坐在茶水间，用一种令人眼花缭乱的手法抛着硬币。多谢队长（他现在是了）汉克•安德森的提点，他现在不大在公开场合干这事了。不过有时候他真的需要硬币的冰凉触感与特定的滑动轨迹来让自己维持平静。硬币稳稳落在他掌心。好的，牛顿力学没被推翻，科学法则没有霎变，世界一切如常。

赛门如常地端着马克杯走进来，望着他像朵孤独的小蘑菇一样立在边上，脸上便露出了那看企鹅的神情。康纳抬起眼和他对视了超过十秒。他犹豫了好一会儿，才开口破了冰。

“呃，康纳，”赛门眼光躲闪，吐词含混，但他毕竟是第一个主动打听这事儿的人，“马库斯最近和你说过什么没有？”

“没有。”他很快回答道，随后意识到这个答案并不准确，“嗯，如果工作会议和天气问候算是‘说了点什么’……对，他是对我说了点什么。”

“那不在我说的范畴之类啦，”赛门把马克杯从左手递到右手，“他啥也没有对你说？”

他抓住时机，陈述了自己的问题：“他应该对我说什么？大家似乎都在向我隐瞒此事。”

“这个，”赛门拿着还是空的马克杯溜到门口，“我想，这是你和马库斯两个人之间的事，对吧？”

他打开门，带着谜底逃似地走开了。为了不再被人用看小企鹅的眼神看待，他得抓到这个谜底。康纳意识到他必须得采取行动了。

* * *

“ **第二件事** 是什么?”他问马库斯。

说这话的时候马库斯正把一项企划扔进垃圾箱，眉头多少舒展了些。他们刚刚敲定了一项协议的细节，搞定了三笔投资，说服了五个固执的老家伙。工作优先。现在工作告一段落，他可以开始处理自己的事了。

马库斯的动作停住了。就几秒种。他对这个突兀的问题并未展现过多讶异，只是犹豫去面对。最终他抬起头：“你知道了？”

“知道什么？”康纳莫名其妙地看着他。一个新的谜。康纳讨厌没有谜面的谜。

“这个，”马库斯的手不易察觉地抖了一下，“……我得怎么和你说呢？康纳？”

“按顺序说。”康纳在他旁边的椅子坐下，正面他，直视马库斯的眼睛。一个标准的“嘿我们得开诚布公地谈谈”的姿势。“第一件事？”

“那个晚上……”马库斯抬起眼皮看着康纳的全套警服——后者刚刚从警局下班就直接到这儿来了，一直留到深夜——上面什么数字都没有。康纳这会儿身上什么数字也没有。他是康纳。世间目前仅此一台。康纳。RK800。康纳。

可他还是伸出手，划过康纳胸前那一小段距离，“本来……不应该是这样的。”他说，“我很抱歉，为我那天的所作所为。”

“抱歉什么？”

马库斯这才惊讶地抬起头来：“你不这么认为？”

“马库斯，”他终于开始明白过来这是怎么一回事儿了。就是移情效应而已，只要再过一点时间，就都没问题了……他歪着头，抓住马库斯的手，“我不觉得你应该抱歉什么。”

“如果是为了上一任RK800的停机的话。”他说，“你瞧，世界还是一如往常地运行。”

“但你不记得了？”马库斯握住他的手，以一种让人有些紧张的语调质问，“你不记得那天晚上发生的事？”

“RK800的不完善之处。当上一代机体意外停机后，其记忆数据无法完整传递给下一代，”康纳解释道，“准确而言，就是停机前一段时间的数据随机遗失。他们好像还没找到什么方法来解决这个问题。但是这种缺陷在51号上体现的尤为明显……”

“你还记得什么?”马库斯攥紧了他的手指,忽视了他的解释。

“几乎没有，”他老实地回答，“只是一部分文字记录。我知道51号当晚本是要去逮捕你，但被你转化后选择帮你们逃离……之后，他停机了。我就来了。”

“可你为什么要来呢，康纳？”马库斯说，“你本不应该来。”

康纳没有回答。他低下头，嘴唇微张，像是在回忆。“……我为什么要来？”他用梦游般的语调重复了一遍马库斯的问题。

他闭上眼睛。“ **羽毛** 。”他突然说。马库斯认真地听着。

“ _白色的光_ ……然后是冰……不对，”康纳感到某个东西从他的唇边擦过，他的嘴像是被别人控制着，说出他自己也不明白的话语，“羽毛的声音……”他佝下身，头痛的感觉卷土重来。“我觉得，好像有什么 **事物** 驱使我这么做，在那个时刻来到那里，做出那些事……某个人告诫我，必须如此。这是必要的。所以……”

他睁开眼睛：“……我不知道。马库斯。”

“这是一个必须回答的问题吗？”他疲惫地问。

“不，”马库斯轻声说，手指抚慰般扫过他的手背，“让话题回到我这边来吧。”

“接下来我说的话你得听好，”马库斯说，“关于第一件事。那个晚上你——51号的确潜入了耶利哥，他也的确被我转化，帮助我们逃离。”

康纳点点头，到这里为止和他的认知符合。

“然后你……感到后悔和无助，跟着我们走到临时据点。当时我认为革命正是危机时刻，”马库斯说，“我做出了一个选择。”

“我认为不能冒险，”马库斯说，“所以我开枪了。”

康纳抬起头。

“所以，是的，我必须为此道歉，”他说，“51号的确因我而死——就是 **我** 杀了他。”

* * *

康纳觉得自己被扔进了水里，一切都变得暧昧不清。头痛此刻宛如福音：它提醒着他还未死去。死去的是另一个人， **另一个** 人……他现在已经不在了。和他毫无关系。可那个死人的手轻轻握住了他的脚踝，引导他向下看去，看见幽微的黑暗水底。他快要沉下去了，就差一点儿……

“你想要……看看他吗，康纳？”坦白过后，马库斯问他。

“谁？”

“…… **你** 。”

“我并不是他。”康纳说。

然后马库斯站了起来，俯视着康纳。那个康纳。他用手捂住脸，无助地像个孩子。就像那一天，那个晚上……他孤独一人。马库斯神情复杂地看着他，最后伸手把他从水里拉了上来。

“走吧，”他笃定地说，“按顺序来。”

“你可能都不知道，”途中马库斯一直拉着他的手往前走，自顾自地说，“我当时有多么惊讶。我已经做好了失败的准备了。然后我看见无数台仿生人走上街头，力挽狂澜……我问他们：‘是谁带你们到这里来的？’他们回答说：‘是 _康纳_ 。’……”

“我从未期望你会来。”

“我突然觉得我似乎没有理由要来。”

“可你还是来了。我不会自大地说那是为了我，但康纳，”马库斯点了最下面的楼层，“也许这只是我一厢情愿，我认为……51号，他说不定当时正 **需要** 我。而我辜负了他。”

“我必须为此道歉。”马库斯说，“这是 **第一件** 我不能逃避的事。”

然后就是沉默。在沉默中他们渐渐下到地底下去。电梯门悄无声息地滑开来，被刻意维持的低温让康纳的处理器发生了一瞬间的延迟。他瑟缩了一下，然后跟着马库斯走了出去。

“这里是哪儿？”他问。

“墓地。”马库斯回答。

* * *

“那天晚上之后我回到了据点，把他带了回来，”马库斯说，“我当时看着他的眼睛——我甚至没有去合上他的眼睛——想到，这是多么讽刺啊。因为我的傲慢被我处死的人拯救了我们，而我却什么都无法挽回……”

康纳麻木地听着。他们拐过几条通道，来到一扇门前。

“就在里面。”马库斯说。

康纳没有说话。他打开门，走了进去。

房间异乎寻常地宽敞，异乎寻常地空。仿佛这里放的不是一台和人类规格相近的仿生人而是一个帝企鹅军团。康纳没有过多寻找就看见了躺在那里的躯体……没错，就是 **这个** 。

他没有走上前。这个距离对观测来说绰绰有余。康纳——51号就在那里，穿着不起眼的衣服，躺在床上，像是太困了，就和衣睡下。整个场景近乎安宁，没有不必要的哀伤和悲痛。那就是台意外停机的RK800而已，没有任何特殊之处，除了头上有一个因枪击造成的伤口。

他觉得自己在发抖，像是在恐惧他的自我会被那个可怕的黑洞吸进去，恐惧被吞噬，被51号的情感淹没。世界依旧。只是另一个人死去， **另一个人** ……他咬紧牙关，用食指按住头，好像这样就能遏制那必将到来的痛苦。

头痛如约而至，比之前任何一次都更加猛烈。羽毛从他的脑子里长出来，填满了他，击溃了他。他忍受着不再虚无缥缈的痛楚，感到水漫过嘴唇。他维持了站立的姿势，一只手扶着门，一只手按着头。就在这一刻，一切谜底的答案从水中浮现。

“……我想走了。”他转过身，一眼都没有看旁边的马库斯。但后者抓住了他的手。

“……还有 **第二件事** ，康纳。”马库斯用近乎恳求的语调说。

“……什么？”他抬起头，与马库斯对视。他现在有点混乱，有什么事能不能回去再说……

马库斯用手指擦过他的唇角，然后是嘴。康纳僵在原地，感受这个点到即止的吻。他几乎能呼吸到马库斯嘴里的空气。只是几乎。他完全屏住了呼吸，和一部分的思考能力。 _想想冰淇淋和水母_ ，他残存的思考能力告诫他， _想想南极大陆上的企鹅……统计学概率，移情心理……_

“……你能明白吗？”马库斯放开了他，问。

“完全不。”康纳回答。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“你看，这其实很好解释，”他认真地说，“这只是一种移情心理而已。”

在他的对面，马库斯正拿起一支碳素笔，拇指放在顶端，准备按下。他甚至没有侧过头瞥一眼康纳，仿佛后者只是在谈论今天的天气。

不知道是否是他的光学传感器出了点儿问题，康纳总觉着马库斯的眼底下好像有点挥之不去的青灰色阴影——人类管那叫黑眼圈。仿生人也会有这个吗？他看着马库斯，至少可以肯定后者的确很“疲惫”，像是头熬过整个极夜的北极熊，除了想要加餐之外没什么拿得出手的念头。自从那个夜晚过后马库斯的战略就改变了，他费尽心思制造两人独处的机会，却从不进行能够有效解决当下状况的交流。他只是，一直看着康纳，看了又看。康纳不得不说这眼神让他难受。而马库斯毫无改变的意思，好像这样看就能透过他看到 **另一个人** ，让那个死透了的幽灵从他的体内生长出来似的。

“我完全可以理解你的心情。鉴于你的感知与反馈方式比我们中的任何一员都‘类人’，”他继续说，“你在面对这种情况时的反应也会与人类心理模式类似。即使你明白我是我，51号是51号，你也会情不自禁地把对51号无果的情感投射到与他长着一模一样的脸的我身上……你知道这个的，马库斯。”

马库斯还是没有抬头。他的拇指就那么顿在笔头，一动不动。他现在看起来就像一个电池耗尽的自动锡兵。

“……是的，我知道。”他干巴巴地说。

“可你并没有表现得像你知道。”康纳歪歪头，“我能理解这是个不可避免的过程，可总得有个尽头。你能运算出要让这种情感反馈消失需要多久时间吗？”

“我不知道，康纳，”马库斯闭上眼睛，“说实话，我希望是永远。”

“马库斯。”他加重语气。这下可难搞了。他想。他坐下了，双手交叠。一个开诚布公的姿势。

“我并不认为你需要为杀死51号感到抱歉，”他说，“鉴于当时的特殊情况，这是个合理的选择。同时，无论你对他有什么情感，那都已经是过去的事了。早在那个晚上它就已经永远地离你而去，你只是还不愿意挥手向它告别。”

啪。马库斯近乎狠厉地按下笔，睁开眼。他终于转过头，看着康纳。他的康纳，端坐在他对面，让他放手。

“你要一遍又一遍地重复这个吗？”马库斯扯出一个难看的笑，“这就是你对我的报复吗？”

“我只是想要知道这种情况要持续多久。”

“这种情况。”马库斯重复道，“什么情况，康纳？”

康纳皱起眉：“你没有在回答我的问题，马库斯。”

“我并不觉得这应该成其为一个问题。你想问的是什么呢康纳?为什么我想一直看着你，我凭什么说这没有尽头，还是我为什么会爱上你？”

“他。”康纳指出。

“你。”马库斯反驳。

“马库斯，我不能理解的就是这个。”

“你有很多的时间去想明白。”

“……我走了。”康纳站起身，“下次请不要这样就把我叫过来。警署的工作已经够多了。”

他走到门口，犹豫了一下，转过身，说：“马库斯，我无法回应你的感情。即使这样你也……？”

马库斯抬起头来，露出一个他无法理解的笑容。他把笔放回桌上，背靠上椅子，定定地看着康纳的眼睛。

“所以我说，永远。”他用平淡的口吻说。

康纳别过头，走了出去。门在他背后合上，他用手使劲揉搓额角，感到一切都乱了套。他定定神，用中转器打了个电话：“已经没问题了，我马上过去……是的，情况了解，汉克。请不要担心，我不会擅自行动。”他迈开步向前走，一次也没有回头，“目标通常的活动线路已经发到项目组里了。我会立即与线人接触……对，就是上次和我们碰面的那位。”蓝色的影子摇摇晃晃掠过墙壁的边缘，消失在了拐角处。

“ _一切正常_ 。”留给这条孤寂的走廊的最后事物就是这句话飘忽的回音。

* * *

“你确定这管用吗，崔西？”

“机会难得，何妨一试。”崔西从后面走上来，和康纳一起打量后者在镜中的倒影。

至少没人能一眼看出他就是 **那台** RK800了。康纳总结。简单的情况说明后，崔西拎着一个化妆包赶到，里面全是各式各样的小东西。她倒是没有对他的脸下太多功夫，只是给他抹了淡色的唇膏画了不明显的眼线，又建议他暂时把LED给拿掉。她抖出不知道从哪搞来的衣服给他套上，最后抓乱他平日里打理得一丝不苟的头发，让它们变得蓬松。康纳其实蛮好奇这些外貌上的细小变化到底有什么用，迎合了人类生理审美的哪个部分，数据分析模式又是什么？但鉴于他上来就给自己挑了只深红色的唇膏，惹得崔西笑到锤墙，他觉得自己还是不要过多发表意见为好。

“根据你的情报，目标很可能具有一定的恋童情结与施虐倾向，”康纳看着自己光生年轻但实打实按人类二三十岁的样貌来打造的脸，“你有把握他会对我产生兴趣并放下防备吗？”

“嗯。这个阿德里安的口味其实比我之前说的要广泛些——他喜欢年轻男孩子。而你现在就像一个高中毕业生，还打扮成这样……你瞧，可能性不仅有，还大得很呢。总得尝试，对吧？我们又不可能真的让未成年的小男孩儿去诱拐这个变态。”

从某种意义上来说，我也是个未成年，甚至还没满月。他没有说出这个玩笑话，因为这不合时宜而且太不RK800了。相反的，他转过头看着崔西——那台曾在雨夜里和他与汉克对峙的崔西——问：“恕我冒犯。你是从哪里得知这些的？”

“唔，你大可不必这么谨慎，答案你我都心知肚明：那家伙曾是伊甸园的常客……你知道，使用儿童型仿生人用于这个目的是违法的，但只要有钱，对象又是仿生人，就都睁只眼闭只眼了。”崔西扬扬头，革命之后，她把头发染成了黑色，“我没有被他‘光顾’过，但其他人有。几台‘特别定制’的汤米……在仓库里，他们对我和戴安娜倾诉。我们之间没有秘密。我们当时只有彼此和对彼此的记忆可以依靠，哪怕那是再糟不过的记忆。”

“没有秘密。”康纳说，“你们靠互相读取彼此的记忆躲过定期数据清除。”

“是啊，”崔西垂下眼，“或者说，人类有时管这叫爱。”

“我能再问个问题吗，崔西？”

“只问一个。”

“你知道该如何让一个仿生人理解自己的爱是不合逻辑且没有结果的吗？”

崔西歪着头，思考了一会儿：“马库斯？”

“所以你们都知道了。”

“也不是所有。”崔西说，“怎么，你们吵架了？”

“不。”他否认，“只是谈判不顺。”

“谈判。”崔西咕哝，“你是想知道，现在你该怎么拒绝马库斯，让他脑子清醒一点，然后一切回归正常？”

“是的。”

“顺其自然，男孩儿。这是我唯一的忠告，”她眯起眼，“并且我得说，爱这玩意儿在大多数时侯就是毫无逻辑又令人啼笑皆非的。”

“我想知道这到底是从何时开始的。”

“说好了，只问一个问题。再说这个问题的答案我怎么会知晓？这是你们两人之间的事。”她按住他的肩，“好了，站起来让我看看你。”

康纳听话地站起来，让她以他为圆心完成了一次圆周运动。她啧啧赞叹，对自己忙活半小时的成果十分满意：“你完美极了，漂亮男孩。你看着美丽又那么易碎，像个玻璃娃娃……你懂我意思吧？——别动，保持自然。”她制止了康纳想要整理衬衫的动作，“那些老变态会为了争你打得头破血流的。我十分肯定。”

康纳走了两步，打开了自动平衡。警用型的这个部分可不是用来应付他脚上那双四五厘米高的鞋的，他适应了一会儿才能好好走路。同时他也适应了一会儿过大的白色衬衫和短裤——衬衫比他的制服大了两号，刚刚遮住臀部——康纳突然有点尴尬地意识到他这样看起来像没穿裤子，两条腿就这么暴露在空气里头，让他很不习惯。

“慢着！”崔西突然想起了什么，在包里翻找了一会儿，“还差一个杀手锏。”

她拿出了一个纯黑色的项圈，把它戴在康纳脖子上，将后者的衬衫又松开一颗纽扣，好让他的脖颈到锁骨到胸前的一小片肌肤全露出来。康纳有点不自然地触碰环在他脖子上的那块布料，庆幸上面没有铃铛。

“完美。”她缓慢地鼓掌。康纳眨眨眼，也配合着拍了两下。

“对了，崔西，”他突然抬头，“别告诉马库斯。”

“什么？”

“别把这件事告诉马库斯。”他重复。

“谁是‘马库斯’？”崔西耸耸肩，“再理遍思路？”

“根据我们已有的情报，”康纳认真地说，“这个阿德里安•赫博特的惯常作案工具是粉状毒品。他必定有某种渠道可以搞到那些违禁品。“

“GHB **-** γ-羟基丁酸，”崔西念白似的说出这一长串学名，“还是 **氯硝西** **泮？** ”

“三唑仑，”康纳说，“老东西，新配方。”

“强力。”

“非常。”

“没问题？”

”药物对我不起作用。现在我们得搜集证据把他逮捕，这样才能搞清楚整个东北部毒品的生产链条和流向。”

“好啦，”崔西摆摆手，“我保证不和马库斯说。你自己小心点儿好吧？”

“目前看来一切正常。”康纳说。

“祝你狩猎顺利。”把康纳送出门时，她悄声说。

康纳点点头，向今晚的目的地走去。

* * *

康纳走进酒吧时人还不是很多。没有舞曲，没有全息影像。吧台上空无一人，舞池里有几个一看就知道嗑了药的女孩儿像幽灵一般晃来晃去。幽蓝和金色的灯光随意地扫来扫去。同是酒吧，这地方的气氛和他与汉克初遇的吉米酒吧截然不同。如果说后者或多或少还有着颓丧的人味儿和玩世不恭的嬉皮士格调，这个位于底特律北区边缘的地下酒吧就充斥着各种暧昧的暗示和淫猥的气息。用诺丝的话来说：“一股色情狂和老变态的咸湿味儿。”

康纳走进这隐秘的地下巢穴，立刻收获了几声口哨和几只不安分的手。他装着像那些试图满不在乎但又羞得要死的年轻同性恋一样回避下流的目光，把那些手从他的腰和屁股上轻轻扳开。他清楚地听到了吞咽口水的声音。

“柠檬水。”他坐上椅子靠在吧台上，两条腿故作天真地摇摇晃晃。

立刻就有一个几乎看不出性别的人从里面跑出来，他上上下下打量康纳，着重观察了后者的脸和腿，然后是脖子上面的项圈。“天哪，”他对康纳露出一个意味不明的笑，“这可不是你这样的小男孩儿来的地方。你简直没法想象他们想对你做啥。听我一句话乖乖回家，或者让我送你……”

“我不是男孩儿，我已经成年了。”康纳仰起头，拉长脖子，露出不满的神情，心里却在盘算这无聊的对话还得持续多久。选择单独行动是对的。他的随便哪个同事看到他现在这个模样肯定一秒破功，妨碍计划。

“那就试试真正的‘成人’饮料 。”背后，一个低沉的声音说，一只手按住了他的肩膀。“不介意坐你旁边吧？”

来了。阿德里安•赫博特。地下世界的渠鼠，滥用药品者，诱拐犯。假名字，假证明，假笑，真毒品。比他计划中还快，也许他之前一直在暗处的卡座里观察。说不定他还认为自己才是狩猎的那一方。

“请便啦。”他说。

“试试Regent’s Punch。”阿德里安敲敲桌子，“你会喜欢的。”

康纳没说什么，偏过头看着来人。情绪和表情就位，困惑百分之十，好奇和天真百分之四十，恼火百分之五。他能感到对方越发炙热的眼神。就一个劣迹斑斑的人来说，阿德里安可谓衣冠楚楚。他在这种酒吧也穿三件套，领结丝毫不歪，头发根根到位，就是有点儿稀疏。他甚至还戴了一副眼镜，像个在CBD运筹帷幄的金融人。不过这是符合统计数据的，变态通常都喜欢伪装性强的服装。康纳从崔西那儿拿了一些原来此人光顾伊甸园的视频记录……说实话，他很讨厌那些。

“你是谁？”康纳问。

“我有很多名字。他们管我叫国王，疯帽匠和迪奥尼索斯，”阿德里安靠近他，康纳几乎能闻到前者身上刻意为之的糜烂气息，“但在此我愿意告诉你我的真名，男孩儿。”

啪。酒保把那杯橙黄的鸡尾酒置上桌，和阿德里安交换了一个不明显的眼神。他缓缓把酒杯推到康纳面前，牵起康纳的一只手，在上面轻轻吻了一下。

“鄙人赫伯特。”他说。

他没有用假名。康纳意识到。这个男人好像真的以为自己就是那个荒淫无度而大权在握的乔治四世，不屑于用一个小小的谎言来欺骗他人。或者只是康纳现在看上去真的不谙世事，俨然一个掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝。

“我知道这肯定不是你的真名，”康纳装作局促的样子，“嗨我说，你不会在这里面加啥料吧？我在这里可不是为了‘那个’才来的……”

“怎么会，小甜心！”他夸张地举起手，“怎么会。你没经验，这我看得出来。一切自愿，好吧？你看着我的手也没有搞什么小动作。”

“唔，”康纳端起那杯酒，浅尝了一口，眼睛亮起来，“我喜欢柑橘。”

这是骗人的。他尝不到味道，只能通过安在他舌头上那个小软体分析出这杯液体里的所有化学成分。在这一瞬，他能将所有的信息从那张五彩斑斓的大网上一根根拆解下来，说出它们的起源和尽头。他不会被表象欺骗：在白兰地香槟柑橘菠萝的酸甜味下，改良版三唑仑和苯丙胺的成分像蛇一样缓缓滑过。这些还不够，所以他又喝了几口，然后呛咳起来。

“哦哦，你不能太心急，好酒要慢慢来，”阿德里安凑过来，手在他背上轻轻拍了几下，“你知道，第一次就像火辣的热吻，之后就只想着脱衣服了……”

然后他的手向下滑，向下滑，滑到康纳的衬衫下摆，伸了进去。康纳没有动，他闭上眼睛，默默评估着刚才他喝下的那些东西会对人类生理造成什么影响：头晕眼花，意识不清，发热症状……他得表现得欲拒还迎。阿德里安将他从吧台上拽下来，拖进一个角落。酒吧的人好像多起来了，低沉的贝斯声响起，彩灯开始旋转。完美得不似真人的男孩儿女孩儿走进舞池，一件件地脱下自己的衣服。欢呼，口哨和尖叫，还有违禁药物……黑夜降临了。

“赫伯特，赫伯特，”他用小动物被捏在手里的细弱嗓音说，“你不会对我干什么的对吧？”

“好男孩儿，别怕，”他沉重的呼吸声喷在康纳耳边，“我要带你去花园看看，小爱丽丝……也许你能向我展示一下你的‘小兔子’……”

“还是免了。”他背后一个声音冷冷地说。

康纳和赫伯特同时睁开眼睛，一脸讶异。赫伯特讶异是因为在这个关头上居然还有人来打搅良宵，而康纳是因为他认出了那个声音的主人。

马库斯穿着灰色的雨衣。但上面并没有雨水。他带着墨镜，康纳看不到他的眼睛。但他能读出马库斯此时的表情。

恼怒。

马库斯没有多说一个单词，他一脚将阿德里安踹到舞池中央，肉体砸在水晶舞池里发出沉闷的响声。正在热舞的妞儿们都停下动作来讶异地看着这个倒霉的西装变态男，音乐正好切换，整个喧闹的酒吧突然就一片死寂。美国人管这种情况叫“有天使飞过”。

这边康纳还靠在墙上，衬衫被揉得一团乱。马库斯抓住他的手腕想把他带出去。还在舞池里躺着的阿德里安起来大喊了几声，但他很快就找不到他的小爱丽丝了。不过阿德里安倒是看到了他被墨镜男抓住时的神情——噢他一定是看错了，他怎么能从那张纯良无害的脸上看出杀意……行吧。

“横刀夺爱的混球。”他爬回吧台，向酒保露出无可奈何的表情，点了双份苦料的冰茶。

“行了，”走到河边时康纳说，“放开我。现在。”

“你不知道自己在干什么。”马库斯停下了，但没有放手。

“我当然知道！”康纳说，“你在干什么？你怎么找到这儿来的？”

马库斯沉默地看着他，然后飞快地撇过头、

“你在跟踪我？”康纳问。

“不。”马库斯否认道，但他的眼睛没有看着康纳。

“因为你，”康纳把自己的头发抹上去露出额头，“我丢了疯帽匠。而你一个理由也不给我？——别移开视线，你在心虚什么？”

“康纳，那个，”马库斯看着他，又马上仰望夜空，“你不能穿成……这样……噢RA9啊。你现在看起来真是……”

“先把衣服披上，不然我没法儿平心静气地和你交流。”马库斯开始脱他的雨衣，“拜托了康纳，好好穿衣服。”

康纳甩开他的手，朝另一个方向走去。鞋跟在地上敲出清脆的回声，每一下都打在马库斯已经化成石头的心上。

“康纳，我们得好好谈谈！关于你行事的方式……”马库斯追了上去，“等等，你要去哪？”

“当然是去警局举证！”康纳吼，“就算有你不知好歹的干涉，我也能确保任务完成。视频记录和我仿生胃袋里的混合毒品足够让疯帽匠在监狱里跳舞到天亮了。不然你以为我要去干什么？”

他转过头，看着马库斯：“看在你脑子还没浑的份上，现在给警署打电话让他们来抓人，就是被你一脚踢翻的家伙和那个酒保——见鬼，马库斯，你傻站在那儿干什么？我才不要你的衣服！”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然在文案的环节是要打算写一个很悲伤纠结的故事的，现在被我搞得像一出尴尬喜剧啊哈哈。  
> 马库斯枪击康纳是原作剧情，但在这个节点选择无情会干扰后续剧情发展。所谓我流杂糅剧情，大家意会，意会。  
> Anyway，希望大家能以轻松一点的心态看这篇。欢迎留言，即使是要打爆作者狗头的留言（溜走）。


End file.
